


孤独之爱 the love of solitude

by ilovestar



Category: The Mummy (2017), Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovestar/pseuds/ilovestar
Summary: If it is Lara croft who found the tomb of  Princess Ahmanet……
Relationships: Lara Croft/Princess Ahmanet
Kudos: 3





	1. 幻象 illusions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a stranger idea after I played tomb raider

沙漠炽烈的日光照耀着漫漫黄沙。一阵风吹动着尘埃，让劳拉的眼睛不由自主眯了起来。  
她趴在一片稀疏的灌木丛里，头上蒙着厚厚的头巾，脸也被裹的严严实实，防止吸入沙粒，一缕缕汗水顺着她的鬓发和额头流了下来。她举着蒙着网罩的望远镜，观察着被灼热空气扭曲的小镇。  
“见鬼。”劳拉暗骂一声。一伙恐怖分子已经占领了曾经吸引着大群游客和考古学家的小镇，许多屋子的屋顶上，都有士兵手持闪闪发光的步枪在巡视四周。在小镇外的远处，几名缠着黑色头巾的士兵在一辆上操纵着一挺机枪，扫射着阿卡德王朝时期的雕像和拱门，灰黄色的岩块崩落，砸在地面上，仿佛就砸在她心上。  
不过她还是按耐住情绪，看向手边的笔记本。一张叠的整整齐齐的手绘地图夹在泛黄的书页之上，上面龙飞凤舞地标注着一行字：致伊芙琳。  
“绝罚之地，应该就是在这了。”她抹去眼角边的汗滴，拿起笔记本向四周核对了一下地形，然后扶起身子，拍怕胸前的沙子和草叶，换成了蹲姿。如果是以往，她就操起枪往小镇里杀去了。她甚至想好了进入的路线，先打晕北面制高点的两个哨兵，再用消音步枪小心地逐个击毙屋顶上的巡逻人员，那些分散在屋舍之间的人，就是砧板上的鱼肉了……不过，这回她摇了摇脑袋，把潜入作战的想法从脑海中赶了出去，这次并不需要以身犯险了。她从容地从腰包里拿出一柄激光指示器，将它对准了镇子中心的小广场，一伙人聚集在那儿，一个头领似的人物正在发表着讲话。  
“雷鸟12，目标已标定。开始攻击，重复，开始攻击。”  
“雷鸟12收到。为您服务，克劳馥爵士。”  
一个小小的黑点划过无云的天空。随着一阵尖利的呼啸声，一枚导弹拖着火光和烟雾俯冲向小广场。巨大的烟尘腾空而起，响亮的爆炸声让劳拉耳膜微微发疼。镇子里的武装分子乱作一团，往爆心外奔跑。几名士兵争先恐后跳上那辆皮卡，调转车头想要离开。  
“雷鸟12，目标已标定，攻击。”劳拉不带感情地说道，她举着瞄准器，紧紧跟着正在加速逃逸的卡车，又是一声爆炸传来。她侧过头背起背包，举起一把装着消音器的冲锋枪，往小镇走去，身后跟着三名披着沙色迷彩的士兵，警戒着四周。  
劳拉小心迈进烟尘滚滚的小镇中，热浪逼人，残破的建筑废墟仍然燃着火。她咳嗽了几声，戴上了防毒面具。小镇中心的广场现在已经是一个巨大的弹坑，烧焦的肢体和内脏散落在四周。劳拉瞟了几眼，仿佛没看到似的，跨过了一截截残肢。  
“我现在在沙塔拉镇中，可以进行……”话音未落，劳拉感到脚下的地面传来剧烈的颤动，尘土像喷泉一样从地面上突然出现的裂缝喷射而出。“后撤!后撤!”劳拉大声朝走在前面的两个士兵喊道，然后扭头就跑。  
弹坑中心发出隆隆的声响，焦黑的地面塌陷了，露出黑黝黝的洞口，然后开始迅速向四周蔓延，一块块地面被吞进黑色的大口之中。劳拉躲在广场的边缘，看着整个广场几乎成了一个圆形的深坑。  
“克劳馥爵士，怎么回事？回报情况！”对讲机里传来了焦急的询问声  
“我想我们找到了被抹去的法老之墓”。劳拉冷静地回答。

劳拉·克劳馥爵士对塌方一向不陌生。事实上，她从阿拉伯的沙漠一路塌到西伯利亚的冰川，已经让自己怀疑自己是否真的有“走哪塌哪”的体质了。现在她嚼着口香糖，站在那个深坑边，冰凉陈腐的空气从洞口冒出，让她享受着一丝难得的凉意。半幅巨大的石雕人脸暴露在千年之后的阳光下。它戴着尼美斯头饰，如同那些普通的法老面具一般。不过，和表情沉静的法老面具不同，他的嘴裂开了一个非人的幅度，像大声呼嚎着什么。  
“克劳馥爵士，缆绳已经布置完毕。”一名士兵向她报告。  
“知道了。约翰、尼克留下警戒”。她点了两名士兵，“克里斯，和我下去。”她踏进一件厚实的全身防护服，拉上拉链。然后在两人的帮助下背上氧气瓶，戴上呼吸面具，接着挎起一把冲锋枪。劳拉扣上安全扣，用力扯扯绳子，摆了个OK的手势，滑向深不见底的黑色深渊。头灯一直照着粗粗凿开的岩壁，就在劳拉以为永远不会到底部的时候，事先丢下的红色冷光棒照亮了她的双眼。  
“呼”。劳拉松了口气。“通讯检查。”  
“清楚，祝你好运，克劳馥爵士。”  
现在她环顾四周，白色的光柱随着她头部的转动扫射着。四尊高耸的阿努比斯雕像交叉着弯刀，冷冷注视着蚂蚁一般二人。不似其他墓室中雕刻精美且镀金傅银的神像，这里的阿努比斯异常的粗粝，仅有棱角分明的外形。  
一滴水从劳拉头顶上滴了下来，落在她的手心中。  
“什么……”她看到那银白色的水滴凝成一团，如同果冻一样在手里滚动，“居然是水银。”她抬头张望，岩壁上已经渗出了不少的水银液滴，汇聚在几道沟渠之中，流向前方。  
“前进。”劳拉举起冲锋枪，慢慢向前方一扇朽烂的木门走去。木门不费吹灰之力就被她推开了。流淌着的水银在两侧的渠中奔涌着。一尊一人高的持矛阿努比斯像伫立在路中间，矛尖上插着两个颅骨。它漆黑的身上刻着几个白晃晃的象形文字。劳拉凑近了仔细一边端详一边回忆着自己并不纯熟的古埃及语。  
“后退……等待……巴拉巴拉只有死亡”。这种唬人的标语劳拉见得太多了，她并未太当回事，很快绕在那尊雕像，沿着凹凸不平的石板路和水银溪，深入黑暗之中。  
出乎她的意料，墓道很快就到头了。看来这位禁忌法老在位不长，而且不太受后人欢迎。劳拉不免促狭地想。水银在尽头汇集起一个圆形池子，三根粗大的青铜链子从天花板延伸而出，插入池中，像是拉着什么重物。四周散落着身着朽烂华服的骨骸。劳拉蹲了下来，看着其中一根白骨手指上的戒指。  
“法老大祭司的红宝石之戒，镇压阴邪的水银池，有趣。”  
她环顾四周，看到池边还有一个生锈的绞盘。  
“我过去看看”。青绿色的绞盘锈迹斑斑，她挪到绞盘边，尝试着拉动了一下把手，它便发出吱吱的尖利声响，“克里斯，帮我一下。”两人合力，伴随着吱嘎的巨大回响，青铜链随着绞盘的转动缓缓上收。有那么一会儿，劳拉担心这个千年古物会解体，链子会崩断，然后带动整个墓穴一齐倒塌。不过还好有惊无险。水银池子翻涌着，一副刻着尖叫面具的黑色石棺缓缓冒出，密密麻麻的象形文字刻于其上。几道交叉的青铜链紧紧缚住了它。  
劳拉喘着粗气，盯着那石棺上部雕着的空洞眼窝和大嘴，突然感觉耳中传来来自喉咙的呼吸声。  
“我想我们……”她突然顿住了。  
一望无际的金黄色沙漠出现在她的眼前。鲜红的夕阳驻留在沙丘之上，将天地都染成了血色，“怎么……”劳拉疑惑地四处张望，低头一看，她身上厚重闷热的防护服都消失的无影无踪，裸露的脖颈和双臂在晚风的吹拂下，让她不禁惬意地吐了一口闷气。在远方的沙丘上，一位仅仅身披白纱的女子向她走来。薄薄的白纱就像一缕雾气似的遮掩着她窈窕的身段。随着她缓缓靠近，劳拉能看到她乌黑的秀发在风中飘动，一双琥珀色的眼睛正热烈地盯着她。纤细的腰肢衬着丰润挺拔的乳房和臀部让她都不禁咽了咽口水。  
“行走在尘世间的女神。”劳拉呆呆站在那儿。不过她还是吃力地晃晃脑袋，一只手摸到枪套上，冰凉的枪械触感让她安心了一些。  
“你是谁？”她本想厉声质问，不料却冒出口的是一句软绵绵的问候。  
“你是我的。”那名神秘的女子看着劳拉，喃喃念道，低沉的声音在沙丘之间回荡。“你是我的。”  
“克劳馥爵士？请回答，请回答？”一阵急促的呼号将劳拉从沙海中推了出来。  
“啊？啊，我是劳拉，收到。”劳拉感到一阵头晕目眩，往后踉跄了几步，一旁的克里斯正疑惑地看着她。  
“发生什么事了？你的通讯突然中断了。”  
“我没事，防护服太闷了。”劳拉顿了顿。“法老之棺已寻获。”  
“太好了，增援已在路上。辛苦了克劳馥爵士。”  
“还好，比我之前的探险顺利多了”。她心虚地开了个玩笑。

劳拉翘着腿坐在建筑的阴影里。闷热的防护服让她全身都被汗水浸透了，她一手拿着一张硬纸板对自己扇着风，一手握着一瓶水，看着一群人在坑边走来走来，将石棺一点点吊出那黑色的大口。  
黑色的石棺悬在蓝色的天空背景中，不禁让劳拉想起小时候看过的《太空漫游2001》里的黑色方尖碑。石头挖空的眼眶里似乎传来一道阴冷视线，正在紧紧地盯着她。“什么鬼”。她心想。  
“劳拉·克劳馥爵士，久闻大名。”一个削瘦的金发女子走了过来，伸出一只白净的手  
“啊，詹妮弗·哈尔西博士。”劳拉回过神来。“您的《新王朝法老补遗》和《古墓掠夺者》非常精彩，我是您的书迷。”她露出带有讥讽意味的笑容，站起来握了握詹妮弗的手。  
“承蒙错爱”。哈尔西博士语调温和，“我一向佩服您发掘遗迹的能力。”  
“谢谢。不过告诉你的老板，不要忘了我和你们的约定。”  
“那是自然，当您到家时我们会支付全部的酬劳。”哈尔西博士挤出一个假笑，转身向深坑走去。  
劳拉望着她小巧的背影，勾起了她对那片沙漠和神秘女子幻象的回忆。“是某种神经毒素吗？还是幽闭的环境搅乱了我的记忆。”她疑惑地翻来覆去看着自己的双手，没有任何中毒的症状，在潜意识里，她并不愿意把这件事引向超自然的力量。  
一声刺耳的乌鸦叫打断了她的沉思。劳拉不禁抬头，愕然发现许多乌鸦突然出现在大坑四周，有的盘旋在上空，有的干脆落在发掘的吊车上。聒噪的呱呱叫声此起彼伏。不祥的阴影笼盖着她的心头，如同镇子远方出现的一片乌云。直觉告诉她有些地方出了大问题。  
“克劳馥爵士！”一名士兵匆匆跑了过来“任务完成，沙尘暴要来了，我们得马上离开！”。  
“知道了”。劳拉拎起她的装备，随着士兵跑向车队。那具石棺正在被运上一辆卡车，她一眼就望见满头金发的哈尔西博士紧紧黏在旁边，惟恐士兵们把它损坏了一丝一毫。“小心！这可是有三千年历史的文物。”博士高声喊着，两只手托着棺材。  
大风扯动着劳拉的头发。沙尘弥漫在空气之中，灌进领口和袖口里。她扭头看了看，一堵横亘在天地之间的沙墙在后方缓缓推进。在不远处，两架沙漠涂装的c5“银河”运输机敞开了舱门，沙粒拍打着它们的机身，发出噼里啪啦的声音。  
“博见部好大的手笔啊。”劳拉默默赞叹。她所乘坐的吉普直接开进了机舱，哈尔西博士和她的宝贝石棺已经在里面安顿好了。  
她刚找了个位子坐了下来，屁股上就传来了剧烈的震动。伴随着发动机的轰鸣，巨大的飞机开始在跑道上加速，然后腾空而起，将沙尘暴远远地甩在了身后。  
飞机刚刚稳定，哈尔西博士就迫不及待地解开安全带，拿起刷子和放大镜开始检查石棺上的铭文。“上面写了什么，博士？”劳拉有些好奇这位石棺主人的来历。博见部可是下了血本，请她来寻觅这位失落法老。“此致恶毒之女，至憎之王。安玛奈特。”她有些轻蔑地瞥了劳拉一眼，然后断断续续地念道。“弑父弑母，委身于暗。此罪莫赎，万古无光。”  
“安玛奈特……听起来像是个女名，女法老？”劳拉知道古埃及有不少女王，“所以，这个被遗忘的法老是女性啊？”  
“应该。”博士头也没抬。继续念了下去“毁形灭迹，永镇银泉……”  
劳拉想起那个披着白纱的美妙姑娘。现在，她又在一片沙漠中了。  
那名姑娘看起来变得更年轻一些。她没有披着勾人的薄纱，而是身着白色的亚麻盔甲，双手各持一柄木制的镰刀剑，和一个健壮的武士对打。如同在跳一支优雅的舞蹈般，她轻巧地跃起，腰肢像蛇一样扭动着，精瘦的小麦色手臂挥舞着剑刃，一条条肌肉突出，仿佛要爆发出飓风般的力量。她裸露的脚踝在沙地中转动，剑刃破开空气，划出一道完美的弧形，架在武士的脖子上。  
一阵掌声从远处的帐篷中传来。姑娘收起她的剑，恭敬地向帐篷走去。  
“我是父王的唯一子嗣，唯一的继承者。”劳拉听见了细细的耳语声。“我已为继承王位做了万全准备。”  
帐中的一侧，一位年纪比她大不了多少的美妇抚摸着肚皮，微笑着看着她。  
“但是。”那耳语的语气忽然充满了怨毒。“他的宠妃给他诞下了一子，阿蒙的奇迹。”  
“父王背叛了我。”劳拉看到姑娘父亲对于幼子那充满宠溺的眼神。“阿蒙的奇迹，夺走原本属于我的一切！”  
密谋，背叛。姑娘试图联络她在官僚中的盟友，她在军队中的支持者。得到的只有沉默和嘲讽。“我明白了，他们只是视我为晋身的阶梯。我不是继承人，我一无所有。”  
在一个悬挂尸体的密室，灯火摇曳。她翻开了一卷记载黑暗秘密的纸草。“我向黑暗之神，赛特祈求，一个仪式，是的，一个交换。”  
劳拉第一次看到姑娘赤裸的样子，火光照亮了她结实的背与丰满的臀部。她跪在事先刻好的符文圈中心，如同一匹伏地的猎豹准备捕杀自己的猎物。姑娘掏出一把匕首，往手腕上的动脉用力一拉。鲜血涌出，流在地上。她口中念诵着劳拉听不懂的禁忌之语，血液沿着法阵静静流淌着，她的脸色愈发苍白，劳拉正忍不住冲上去帮她止血，一阵阴风从密封的房间中刮了起来。风中充斥着呜咽的号叫，撞在石头墙上，环绕在她周围。  
火炬熄灭了。黑暗中传来一声长叹。一团暗淡的红光如同余烬明灭，浮在半空中向她飘来。那是一颗硕大的红宝石，镶在一柄怪异的匕首上。一只朽烂的手掌握着它，递到姑娘面前。  
“杀。”那耳语说道。“阿蒙子嗣的污血将取悦祂。”  
姑娘将匕首藏在自己裙下，在一个无月的夜晚，闯进了法老的寝宫。鲜血溅满了她的脸庞。一排排蓝色符文随着温热的血液从她皮肤中钻出，健康的小麦色褪去了，变成了死气沉沉的灰白，她一双明亮的琥珀色眼眸，慢慢分裂成了四个。  
“然后为祂的降临挑选一个肉身”她跨坐在一个年轻男人的腰间，挺动着她的下身，然后举起那炳匕首，准备刺向男人的胸口。“我便可以同祂一起，统治这永世神国！”  
几枚毒镖扎进了她的脖子，她身体一软，匕首落到了地上。一队士兵冲了进来，将长矛扎进男人的脖子和胸口。  
“我失败了。”  
“现在我将归来，我的选召者。”  
尖叫声将劳拉从梦中惊醒。“安玛奈特！”她还在机舱里，不过现在显然气氛不太对劲：詹妮弗·哈尔西博士举着一把手枪，和舱内的士兵对峙。  
“什么情况？怎么回事？”劳拉问道。  
“不，不知道，哈尔西博士正在研究铭文，突然就。”一名士兵回答。  
“放下武器，哈尔西博士！”另外几名士兵同样举着手枪，大声喝令。  
哈尔西博士突然笑了——她的嘴巴像是被人强制拉开，绽放出一个夸张的笑容。然后突然把枪口对准捆着石棺的链条，将子弹一口气打光，链条的碎片和石屑飞溅“见鬼，链子断了！”劳拉悄悄地把右脚往后挪了一步。  
哈尔西博士依然无声地挂着笑容，僵硬地立在石棺前，她的手从腰间摸出一个弹匣，正要装进手枪里。忽然一个拳头呼啸着朝她面门袭来，重重把她击倒在地。劳拉随即扑到博士身上，张开手掌，死死扣住她的双手。几名士兵一拥而上，控制住了哈尔西博士。她鼻子流出一滩黑血，脸肿了一大块，已然晕死过去。  
劳拉甩了甩手，站了起来。她盯着石棺。毫无疑问，古怪的幻象，哈尔西博士的失控都与这骇人的石棺有关。她应该立刻打开舱门将这鬼玩意丢出去，但是，浓浓的不舍涌上她心头。她极力调动着自己的理智，想要压倒这奇怪的情感。“我必须拯救这些人，我必须拯救这些人。”劳拉心里不停地默念，她急促地呼吸，几次伸出手想要抄起对讲机，却又捏起了拳头。  
她低声咒骂了一句，咬紧牙关，深吸一口气，对着对讲机问道：“我们到哪了？”  
“马上就要到多佛白崖上空”。飞行员回答。  
“马上给这棺材扣上降落伞和定位器！，我们把它推出飞机！”劳拉对那群面面相觑的大兵命令道。“然后通知你们老板，立刻派一支地面部队前往落点回收！”  
话音未落，劳拉听到左边传来一阵爆炸声。向窗外看去，她愕然发现机翼下一个巨大无匹的引擎正喷射着火焰，一只只乌鸦如同黑色的炮弹撞进飞速运转的扇叶之中。很快，另外一个引擎也爆出了火焰，一团发动机叶片的碎屑从尾部随着巨大的火光喷涌而出。失去一侧动力的运输机开始向左倾斜。  
“见鬼！”劳拉扶着舱壁，窜向机头的驾驶舱，她的拳头还没敲响舱门，就听到门上传来接连不断的撞击声。她干净费力的将门拉开一条缝，几具血肉模糊的乌鸦尸体滑了出来。  
“艹！”她已经看见两名飞行员面目全非的尸体瘫在椅子上，乌云般的乌鸦尖叫着冲过破碎的挡风玻璃，撞到尸体上，溅起血色的肉汁，劳拉反手重重扣上舱门。“我们必须立刻跳伞！”她倚着舱壁，一边摸索着护目镜和伞包，一边大声命令“哈尔西博士怎么样了？”  
“还在昏迷中。”  
“倒霉！”劳拉后悔自己刚才那拳打的太重了“只能这样了。”她和士兵们抱起哈尔西博士，用一条安全绳打了个交叉，把她紧紧绑在自己身上，然后把博士的手贴在大腿上上，用胶带绑在一起。飞机已经倾斜了快三十度，她几乎无法保持平衡，这时几双大手拉住了她的手臂，将她提到紧急出口。冰冷的罡风从门外涌入，打在劳拉脸上噼啪作响。她吐出塞进嘴里的金发，双手发力，猛地向上一拉，蹬出了飞机。  
铅灰色的天空和遥远的地平线一下跃进劳拉眼中。在呼呼的风中，她紧咬牙关，使出了吃奶的劲维持着身体的平衡。哈尔西博士的她的头颅晃动着，一头金发张牙舞爪，拍打着劳拉的脸。“下次我一定把你这头发给剃了。”她愤愤地想。哈尔西博士在冷风中居然醒了过来。她睁开眼，呆呆望着劳拉和背后的天空，下一秒就尖叫起来。  
“闭嘴！”劳拉从牙缝里挤出两个词。翠绿色的大地已经清晰可见，她果断拉开了伞绳。

劳拉抱着哈尔西博士在地上滚了几圈，全身沾满了潮湿的草叶和泥点。  
“呃……”身上的哈尔西博士发出痛苦的呻吟。  
劳拉感到自己的双手和胸口疼的厉害“博士？能站起吗？”  
哈尔西博士的头埋在她怀里，虚弱地回应“嗯……”她像搁浅濒死的鱼一样挣扎了几下，失败了。“我，我不行。”  
“我忘了。”劳拉摸出一把匕首，一点点地割开绑着博士的绳子和胶带，然后帮她翻了个身。  
“谢谢你救了我，克劳馥小姐。”哈尔西博士捂着自己的脸，仰头躺在草地上，大口大口呼吸着细雨中的空气。  
“不用谢，叫我劳拉就行。”劳拉忙着用鲜血淋漓的双手轻轻摸索自己的各个部位，似乎只有许多擦伤和瘀伤，不知道有没有内出血。  
“劳拉……我记不得发生什么事了，石棺呢？”  
“你的石棺，控制了你，然后召唤了一群乌鸦把我们撞下来了。”  
哈尔西博士睁大了眼睛。“怎么可能，这，这……”  
“世界上隐藏着无数神奇的力量，博士。你们博见部难道不知道这死去的法老有多危险吗？”  
“我们的研究表，表明按照三千年的衰减，这个法老只，只可能残留有微弱的魔力。””博士苍白的脸透出几抹红色，结结巴巴地回答。“除非，她被刺激了”  
“刺激？”  
“人或是物或是环境，诱发了超常物体的变态，刺激。”  
幻象中酥酥的耳语如同一阵风般掠过劳拉的脑海，她打了个寒战。  
“怎么了，克劳馥……劳拉？”哈尔西看劳拉怔在那儿，不发一言。  
“没事。”她拍拍身上的杂草，看向远处高耸的输电塔，站了起来。“我们去大路上吧，博士。”  
“叫我珍妮就好。”哈尔西博士伸出手，劳拉把她搀扶起来，一步步走向输电塔。  
她们穿过一片茂密的苜蓿地，来到一条泥泞的小路旁，搭上了一辆拉着干草的旧卡车。开车的农夫饶有兴致地询问天上掉下一架飞机的事。她们也只能笑笑，说自己一无所知。

劳拉在火车站的候车室里捧起一本杂志，她包着纱布的双手吸引了不少人的目光。哈尔西博士走了过来。  
“你真的不和我们一起去吗，劳拉？”她攥着刚买的手机，关闭了屏幕  
“照顾一下刚刚死里逃生的人吧。”劳拉笑着说，把目光移到书页上，尽量不对上哈尔西的眼睛。  
“好吧”。哈尔西耸耸肩“我得回去接受检查——如果有事可以打博见部的电话。”  
“谢谢你。”  
两个身着运动服的魁梧男人走到哈尔西博士身边。“我该走了。劳拉，再见。”  
“再见，博士。”

黑色的铁门栅如一根根长矛一样密密排列在一起。藤蔓绞缠的石狮举着克劳馥家族的斑驳盾徽。一道闪电劈下，那门栅尖头上似乎插着一个个惨白的头颅。劳拉站在克劳馥庄园的大门口，雨水顺着她的伞沿流到脚边，汇入人行道边的下水口里。她望着黑沉沉的庄园，叹了口气，手掌按上了识别锁。  
“指纹通过，欢迎您。”机械的女声响起，咔哒一声，铁门缓缓向内打开。劳拉缩着脖子，走过影影绰绰的花园走廊。秋风吹着两旁修建整齐的灌木，发出哗啦的响声。门厅的正门打开了一条小缝，露出了一线昏黄的灯光。  
“克劳馥小姐。”头发花白的管家恭敬地站在一旁，拉开了门。  
“谢谢，温斯顿。”劳拉微笑着，朝她点点头，迈进温暖的房子里。她脱下湿漉漉的连帽衫和沾满泥浆的靴子，看到一杯热腾腾的茶和一块巧克力蛋糕已沙发边的桌子上等着了。  
“小姐，洗澡水已经放好了，若您还需要其他事物，尽管吩咐。”温斯顿一边收拾着她的脏衣服，一边问道。  
“您真好。”劳拉坐在沙发上，全然不顾她裤子也满是污渍。“对了，明天给你和其他仆人放个假。”  
他惊愕道，“小姐，怎么了？”  
“没事。我会通知你回来的，薪水照发。”劳拉尽力挤出一个笑容。“去休息吧。”  
“是，小姐。”管家欠了欠身，留下劳拉一人。  
橙色的炉火闪耀。她拿起茶杯，嘬了一大口。一股暖意从喉咙一直延伸到她胃里。 “果然还是茶好啊。”她惬意地舒展着暖烘烘的身体，意料之内的痛感却并未传来。她解开了手上的绷带，吃惊地发现伤口已经愈合了，只有几道黑色血痂盘桓在她手臂上。  
“什么情况。”劳拉轻轻抠掉了血痂，露出了粉红色的新鲜肌肤，在火光下细细端详了一会，没有看出任何端倪。她撩起背心，拆掉身上的绷带。上面的擦伤和瘀伤都神奇地消失了。只有在邪马台留下的疤痕清晰可见，她小心地用手指在疤痕周边抚摸着，仿佛那根钢筋仍然插在里面一样，轻轻一碰就有剧痛传来。她好像又回到了那个电闪雷鸣的暴雨之夜，冰凉的雨点如同鞭子一样抽打着肌肤，只有她，独自捂着腰上的伤口一步步在山间小径上挣扎着前进——  
“不会又是你干的吧，坏法老。”劳拉拍拍脑袋，伸了个懒腰，站起来向浴室走去。  
劳拉用手抹去洗手台镜子的水雾，里面显露出她忧心忡忡的脸。她的手划过晒成小麦色的脖子，滑到了锁骨，然后捏了捏自己的乳房。“嗯~”劳拉咧开嘴，在镜子前扮了一个鬼脸。一个身影忽然浮现在水汽馥郁的浴室里，站在她背后。  
“什么人！”劳拉吃了一惊，猛地转过身去，倚着洗手台摆出防御的姿势。在雾蒙蒙的狭小空间里，那双琥珀色的双眼和黑色头发的主人微笑正看着她  
“安玛……”劳拉还没说完，安玛奈特公主的手指就点到了她的唇上。她的心砰砰跳着，第一次如此近距离地接触安玛奈特，她只比劳拉矮一点，丰满嘴唇里吐出的椰枣气息直接喷在劳拉的脖子上。她粉红色的小小乳尖划过劳拉乳房的下沿，让她的身体一阵颤抖。  
“请不要……”劳拉喃喃地说，双手却听话地垂着。她看到安玛奈特的手指正在温柔地抚摸着她腰处的旧伤口，眼里混杂着悲伤与喜悦。劳拉投降了，闭上了眼睛仰起头，让安玛奈特的手肆意在她身体上游走。公主搂着她，将她推向浴缸，劳拉用脚趾掂量了下水温，轻咬银牙，让有些烫的洗澡水淹没了她的胸口。一道小小的海啸袭来，安玛奈特也踏入浴缸之中。劳拉害羞地低着头，只看到安玛奈特充满肌肉线条的长腿。一只手伸了过来，托起了她的脸。一团炽热的火焰在那双琥珀色眼睛中熊熊燃烧，红色的舌头如同蛇信子在安玛奈特的唇边摇曳着，然后扑向猎物。她舔过劳拉的嘴唇和下颚，然后卖力地吻着她的脖子。劳拉胡乱地摇着头，双手扶着洁白的浴缸边缘，让自己的胸口浮出水面。她听到安玛奈特轻笑一声，接着湿热柔软的触感就从她的乳房处传来。  
“唔。”劳拉涨红了脸，低低的呻吟出声。安玛奈特仿佛受到了鼓励，一口将她的乳头含进嘴里，“天哪，安玛奈特。”劳拉感到一条小小的蛇正在缠着她的乳头，盘旋着，弹跳着，她抓住了公主的长发，公主的另一只手则慢慢挤压着劳拉另一只乳房，时不时用手指捏捏她挺立的乳尖。劳拉的大腿托着安玛奈特的两腿之间，一下一下地顶着，安玛奈特顺势分开了腿，让劳拉闯进了她的秘密花园，毛茸茸和滑腻的触感从劳拉腿上传来，她轻轻地前后蠕动，摩擦着公主湿漉漉的阴部。她听到安玛奈特发出了闷闷的哼声，感到一股股液体也从自己的蜜穴里流淌出来。劳拉忍不住了，她粗暴地抓起安玛奈特的一只手，领着它探向自己下体的空虚，有些粗糙的指腹抚摸着她的阴唇，掠过她敏感的小小樱桃，“啊”，她低低的叫了一声。忽然，她流水潺潺的潮湿洞穴闯入了不速之客，两根指尖在洞口来来回回地试探，带进温热的池水，勾出她滚烫的爱液。她的阴蒂也被温柔地拨弄着，劳拉大口喘着气“安玛、安玛奈特”，她的声音里带上了一点哭腔“进来，进来。求你了。”她哀求着。  
劳拉感到她的空虚被瞬间填满了。公主的手指深深塞进她的滑滑的腔道里，微微地勾起。然后缓缓退出，又再次插了进来。“啊！”劳拉高声呻吟着，她扭动着腰肢，感到手指在她里面转动的感觉。“你真好，安玛奈特，你真好。”她紧紧抓着安玛奈特的头发，一只手迷乱地抚摸着她的耳朵和脸庞。“我要来了，要来了！”劳拉叫着，迎合着安玛奈特的动作加速摆动她的下身。“啊啊啊……”劳拉的身体瞬间弯成一个弓形，伴随着一声长长的啸叫，大量的爱液喷涌而出。  
她闭着眼仰头躺着，慢慢平复着自己乱蹦的心脏。“安玛……”劳拉忽然感觉安玛奈特的气息消失了。她睁开眼，眼前只有腾腾而起的水雾。前一秒还让她意乱情迷的身影没有留下一丁点涟漪，只有她股间的高潮余韵提醒着她这场绮丽的梦境。  
“见鬼！见鬼！”劳拉狠狠锤了几下水面，然后捂着脸，呜呜地啜泣起来。


	2. 对决 the duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 糜丽的幻象之后，劳拉和安玛奈特公主的第一次正面交锋。

劳拉躺在松软的床上，把身体卷进厚厚的被子里。她实在搞不清安玛奈特的动机，公主就像一只抓着老鼠的猫一样，在给予致命一击之前反复玩弄着她的猎物，不过，也没必要和她做爱吧？劳拉抓挠着自己的头发，只听见闹钟的指针滴答滴答地走着，她打开手机，背景光让她眼睛眯了起来。社交账号里塞满了其他人的照片，她顺手点开珊曼莎的头像，像个窃贼一样窥视她的好友最近干了什么。山姆依然留着她标志性的爽利短发，晒得黑黑的脸咧着嘴大笑着，她去了克里特岛度蜜月，参加了在东京的国际摄影年会，在家中逗弄着小狗，搂着丈夫——劳拉信箱里还有她许久之前发来的信息：“劳拉，最近好吗？什么时候有空叫我：）”  
劳拉不自觉地翘起嘴角，“好啊，等我忙完这一阵子。”她回复到。  
约拿似乎正忙着照顾他的三个孩子。他的主页全是吵吵闹闹的视频，充斥着尖利的喧闹声，活蹦乱跳的小孩让她的心情好了一些。她划过一张张笑脸和阳光，“大家都很好啊。” 她感慨道，一边抚摸着背上刚添又愈合的新伤，然后揉了揉眼睛，关掉了手机屏幕。黑暗迅速攀上了她的脸，只有电光穿过大大的玻璃窗，把卧室照的一片雪亮，而后又是沉沉的黑暗。窗外的雨更大了。“别再乱弄我的脑子了。”劳拉把头埋进被窝嘟囔着，睡着了。  
海浪声闯入她的耳朵，劳拉抱着珊姆，一步步走下卑弥呼的祭坛。西伯利亚的风雪在屋外肆虐着，她按着约拿的伤口，焦急地盯着先知的双手。珊姆死了，她的躯壳被卑弥呼完全占据，约拿也死在了她的祭祀匕首之下，咕隆隆的鲜血从她的指缝中涌出。  
“救我，劳拉。”  
“都是你的错。”  
“我们不该来这。”  
“我想要……你的一个吻。”  
“不！”劳拉从床上坐了起来，背后和腿上全是冷汗。她喘着粗气，抄起了手机。  
“是梦啊。”她抚着自己的胸口，重新躺回双人床里，只有雨声和房间里摆放的古物陪着她。  
她张开双手，凝视着新愈合的皮肤，轻声自言自语：“和我在一起，太危险了。” 劳拉看着空荡荡的床，想起之前和珊姆在旅馆里打闹的时候，她看到那个倚在雕花栏杆上，吹着傍晚山风微笑着的女孩，夕阳把她黑色的发梢染上了一抹红晕，随着一道银光闪过，那身影渐渐模糊，然后消失了。她鼻子一酸，把头深深埋进被子里。  
——————————-————  
五天后。夜幕沉沉。  
劳拉坐在炉火旁，翻着一本泛黄的埃及象形文字字典。一阵玻璃碎裂声传来。她挑了挑眉毛，依旧陷在软乎乎的沙发垫里。两个蹒跚爬行的黑影蹑手蹑脚地接近了她，然后扬起了朽烂的骨爪。啪的一声，劳拉从沙发中翻跃而出，一脚靴子带着全身的重量重重踩在一个黑影的背上。那黑影的脊椎骨应声而断，瘫倒在地上抽搐着。她左手舞着一把红色冰镐，挥向另一个黑影的头部。随着沉闷的破碎声，锋利的镐头穿过腐烂的头皮，凿穿了黑影的头盖骨，她怒叱一声，扭转手腕使劲往回一拉，那黑影的头被绞落在地，在地上骨碌碌地滚了几圈，没入阴影之中。红色的火光下，两具丧尸的尸体躺在光洁的大理石地板上，污秽的黑血流了一地。  
“出来！安玛奈特！”劳拉举着冰镐高声喊道。她穿着一套黑色的尼龙连体紧身衣，紧胸部和臀部被紧紧束缚着，胸前套着一件插着防弹插板的战术背心，上面的大包小包塞满了东西。她一只脚踩着一个僵尸，立在大厅中央，背后就是克劳馥家族的徽章。  
一张石膏般惨白的脸自阴影中浮现。两边的脸颊腐烂了，灰色的肌腱下隐约露出了颌骨和牙齿。挺拔的鼻子也缺了一块，一个个蓝色的符文如两行眼泪从眼窝中倾泻而出。枯草般的黑发被随意扎成一个马尾辫，眼眶里的两对琥珀色眼眸闪着饥渴的光芒。她的嘴唇咧着，唇角边撕开了密密麻麻破布般的孔洞，露出了其中正在生长的一排排肉芽。一排丧尸如同小狗般蜷缩在她身后，张着嘴嚎叫着。  
“呵，博见部的人真是不可靠”劳拉活动着自己的手腕，向前一步，用冰镐指着那具死气沉沉的灰白色躯体。“我，劳拉·克劳馥，向您挑战。和我决斗吧，公主殿下。”  
安玛奈特歪着头，露出不屑的笑容。  
“难道你不敢吗？”劳拉挑衅道，“不敢堵上王位的尊严吗？”  
安玛奈特的眼神里透出些许恼怒。她挥了挥缠着破烂布条的手，那群僵尸突然倒在地上，化作了一团黑色的尘土。她扬起头，微微展开双臂，绷紧了肌肉，然后抬起裸足，数千年的风化和腐败丝毫未损健美的身段，她就像一位T台上的模特般优雅地，一步步向劳拉逼近  
“这才像样。”劳拉双持冰镐，侧着身体，一条腿跨出一大步，摆出一个防御的姿势。才眨了下眼，安玛奈特惨白的脸忽然出现在她眼前。  
“糟……”劳拉心头一震，下意识挥镐斩向安玛奈特，下一秒，就感到胸口传来一阵剧痛，她直直的飞了出去，狠狠撞在了台阶上。两只红色冰镐脱手而出，滑到了远处。  
“速度好快。”她撑起身体，剧烈地咳嗽了几声。安玛奈特抱着双臂站在她原来立着的地方，笑意更浓了。“让你得意一会儿。”劳拉掏出手机，按下一个按钮。“住宅防御系统已启动。”  
厚厚的钢板从窗户上和门上滑出，重重砸在地上，扣上预留的卡榫，堵住了所有的空隙。噪音让安玛奈特疑惑着环顾了四周，劳拉乘机拿出一个防毒面具，扣在了脸上。空凋系统隆隆地运作着，排出的不再是暖气而是汞蒸气。  
安玛奈特皱起了眉头，突然清了清喉咙。她脸色微变，但还挂着那副不以为然的笑脸。劳拉拿起一具藏在一边的榴弹发射器，瞄准了她，扣下了扳机。一发榴弹飞出枪膛，直接飞向安玛奈特，公主身形一闪，轻松躲开，榴弹忽然凌空爆炸，一团水银四散，溅到她的皮肤上，冒起了一丝丝白烟，发出滋滋的声音，她痛哼一声，举着拳头一跃而起，朝劳拉猛扑了过来。  
“我艹！”劳拉往旁边一扑，安玛奈特凌厉的一拳呼啸着擦过她的身侧，砰地把大理石地板砸出一个深坑。她拉出拳头，扭头看向手脚并用跑向远处的劳拉，迈开长腿，瞬间堵在劳拉身前，抬起了右手。劳拉只感到一阵劲风扑面，拿起榴弹发射器就要抵挡，一记手刀劈下，把发射器劈成两半。  
安玛奈特的另一只手如闪电般伸出，一把扼住了劳拉的脖子，轻轻松松把她举离地面。劳拉喉咙发出窒息的咯咯声，双手胡乱挥舞着，无力拍打着她的手臂。  
“令人失望。”安玛奈特磕磕绊绊吐出一句英语。劳拉有些惊讶地望着她，然后勉力想要挤出一个嘲讽的表情“没那么，那么容易，对吧？”  
话音刚落，十几只长着倒钩的飞镖闪着恶毒的银光，连着长长的钢绳从黑影里飞出，封锁住了安玛奈特的各个方向，一头扎进她的皮肉里。中空的钢绳里水银流淌着，涌进公主的身体里。她手指一松，劳拉落到了地上，她捂着脖子，就地一滚，立刻和安玛奈特拉开了距离。公主的嘴巴撕成一个非人的角度，喉咙里传出猫头鹰似的凄厉叫声，她痛苦地扭动着自己的身体，双手用力拔取着插入身体的飞镖，浑然不顾倒钩上带出的小块血肉。  
“不要乱闯我的脑子，公主殿下。” 公主的尖号像一把大鼓槌击打着劳拉的耳膜，她硬着心肠，又摸出一具榴弹发射器，死死扣住扳机，一发又一发的水银榴弹在安玛奈特身边爆炸，白烟笼罩了她，她只能瞧见一个隐约的身影在地上翻滚挣扎着，听到公主的惨叫从尖利到微弱，最后归于沉寂。烟雾散去，劳拉看到安玛奈特蜷缩着趴在地上一动不动，浑身满是焦黑色的伤痕。  
“我赢了吗？” 劳拉疑惑着小心翼翼地靠近公主。她举着榴弹发射器对准公主的脑袋，腾出一只手，将安玛奈特翻过身来。  
这时劳拉才吃惊地发现那两对眼睛正直勾勾地盯着她。公主露出一个得逞的坏笑，身下藏着的拳头轰向她的面门。身体里满是水银，公主感觉自己使不上多少力量，不过她的拳头还是击碎了这个顽强而狡猾的选召者戴着的透明面具，这个姑娘仰头倒了下去，发出了窒息的声音，瘫倒在地上。  
在一团混沌之中，劳拉感到自己被人拖着，然后听见钢板被人不断的击打，最后被击破的扭曲声响。青草和泥土的气味涌进她的鼻腔和肺里，驱散了一点口中的金属怪味。她勉强睁开双眼，一蓬乱丛丛的黑色杂草正趴在她的胸口上。雪亮的探照灯照亮了飞舞着的雨丝，她昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

再度睁开眼的时候，劳拉已经身处在一间病房里，阳光洒在她洁白的被子上。一盆翠绿的绿萝在风中抖动着。床边的仪器发出规律的滴滴声，向她的血管里汞着不明液体。挂着眼袋，顶着黑眼圈的詹妮弗·哈尔西博士映入她的眼帘。  
“你醒了啊，克劳馥小姐。”哈尔西博士看她睁开了眼，合上膝盖上的文件夹，关切地问道。“感觉如何？”  
“还好。就是没什么力气。”劳拉全身只有眼珠在滴溜溜地乱转。“我怎么了？”  
“严重急性汞中毒。不过好在医生说不会有什么后遗症。”   
“汞……安玛奈特，对了，安玛奈特她怎么样了？”  
“放松，放松，劳拉。”哈尔西博士轻轻握住她扎着针管的手“我们已经收容了它。你做得很好，比我们都要好。非常抱歉给你带来了这么大的麻烦。”  
“确实，大麻烦。”劳拉撇了撇嘴。“我可以见她一面么。”  
“当然可以。你比谁都有这个权力。等你能走动了，我会安排的。”  
劳拉的肚子突然隆隆作响  
哈尔西微笑着说：“饿了吧？我去给你拿午餐。稍等。”她摘下眼镜，折好塞进衬衫的口袋里，拉开门走了出去。等她端着餐盘回来的时候，套着宽大的病号服的劳拉已经倚在窗台前了。  
“我能走了。带我去见她吧。”她微微喘着气说道。  
————————————————————  
劳拉一步一拐地跟着哈尔西博士走在蓝白相间的走廊上。一水冷白色的条灯从她头顶一直延伸到远处。几名路过的护士和医生向哈尔西博士打招呼，偷偷打量了几下穿着紧身运动服的劳拉。  
“不好意思啊劳拉，这是我留在这边唯一一件，还算宽松的衣服。”哈尔西博士瞥了眼不时拉扯着领口和臀部的劳拉，有些尴尬地笑着。  
“没事珍妮，挺合身的。”劳拉吐了吐舌头“我们是要去见你的老板？”  
“是的，博见部的部长，亨利博士。”她把手按在门上，一排玻璃柜子出现在劳拉眼前。柜子前，站着一个有些发福的高大中年男子。  
“克劳馥小姐，很高兴看到你恢复的不错。”那名男子穿着合体的正装，带着金丝眼镜，夹着许多白丝的头发一丝不苟地往后梳着，他伸出右手  
“很荣幸见到您，亨利博士。”劳拉握了握手。  
“很抱歉由于我们的疏忽，给您的身心与财产造成了巨大损失。”亨利博士说。“我们会赔偿你全部损失。听说您要求看一下安玛奈特公主？”  
“是的，我想见见她，可以吗？”劳拉藏住自己的小心思，摆出一副正义凛然的样子。  
“当然可以。毕竟它是您抓获的。”亨利博士和善地笑道。“现在，让我和哈尔西博士为您带路吧。”  
他们三人慢慢走过摆满玻璃展柜的走廊。“这些都是我们之前的猎物。瓦拉几亚的吸血鬼，狼人，地底的魔龙。”亨利博士有些骄傲地为劳拉介绍着几个或大或小的古怪头骨。“我们博见部，为了收容、控制和消灭这些超自然力量的威胁。已经战斗了上千年。”  
“那你们的资金和人力从何而来呢？”劳拉问道。  
“博见部从政府和个人那获得秘密资助，当然，我们也运营着不少企业。解析超自然的奥秘为我们积累了“一点”技术优势。人力嘛，主要是一些志愿者和从小培养的成员。”  
“哦”。劳拉点点头。  
“我们可不是圣三一那种权欲熏心的组织。这点你应该知道，克劳馥小姐。”亨利博士感到劳拉有些疑虑。“我们只为了人类的存续。”  
“我知道。”劳拉不置可否。  
他们来到了一扇巨大的防爆门前。门前刷着大大的警告文字：“一级生物收容间”。亨利博士的手贴着面板，扫描了指纹。  
“请进行声纹匹配。”   
“tamen id quod habetis tenete donec veniam”他念了一句拉丁文，转过头对劳拉说“请稍等，我们从未遇见过如此强大的超凡生物，必须小心。”  
那扇钢铁浇筑的厚重防爆门发出机关运动的声音，缓缓地打开了。一部电梯停在一条通往地底的隧道边，一盏盏绿灯镶嵌在钢板铺成的隧道壁上。四名全副武装的士兵操作着一两装着防盾的机炮塔，警惕地对准了电梯和洞口。天花板上还有几挺自动机枪，伸出了它们长长的枪管。  
“真是防御森严啊。”劳拉感叹。  
“那是自然。我们脚下还有未触发的自动地雷。”亨利博士笑了笑，拿出一张鲜红的卡片，刷过电梯上的卡槽。“两位女士请站稳。”  
在电梯运作的噪音中，劳拉大声问道：“要是没电了怎么办？”  
“所有非防御设备都将进入锁闭状态。没人或者东西可以出来。”亨利博士拉了拉自己的西装外套，自信地回答。  
又通过了一扇防爆门和岗哨之后，劳拉看到了一间被灯光照的雪白的玻璃房间。一个被熟悉的身影跪在房间正中，几条粗大的锁链扣住了她的四肢和脖子。许多管线留着银色液体，插在她的背上和手上，她的头低垂着，一幅毫无生机的模样。  
“我们到了，克劳馥小姐。”  
劳拉居然有一股要跑过去的冲动。  
“你很有天赋，克劳馥小姐。研究表明，水银可以压制她的大部分特异能力。”  
“过奖了。”劳拉心虚地说。“你们把她关在这儿做什么呢？”  
“实验。然后处决。”  
一把突击步枪从房间的地板上冒了出来，对准了安玛奈特。“安玛奈特！”劳拉心里咯噔一声。  
“三连发，开火”。  
随着步枪枪口冒出的三次火光，安玛奈特抖动了几下，她猛地张开眼睑，两排牙齿咬得紧紧的，两对眼睛怒视着上方的摄像头。她的腹部出现了三个弹孔，一些黑色的液体渗了出来。  
“在当前水银的注射量下，她的恢复能力下降了百分之九十。”亨利博士的眼镜下闪着异样的光芒，盯着安玛奈特腹部的弹孔。  
“停下！”劳拉忍不住喊道。“这也太残忍了。”  
“想想被她害死的人，就不会觉得残忍了。”亨利博士背着手，平静地回应。  
“我……”劳拉无言以对，沉默了一会儿。  
“她能看到我们么？”她询问亨利博士。“我想和她……谈谈。”  
亨利博士挑了挑眉毛，有点疑惑地看着她。“可以，但不能太久。它有异常的精神影响。”他用余光瞄了眼一旁的詹妮弗哈尔西博士，顿了顿：“尽管水银压制了它的能力。而且，它从来没有回应过我们，也许你不一样。”他按了一旁的按钮，让单向玻璃变成了双向，消除了隔音效果。  
劳拉走上前，敲了敲玻璃墙，小心翼翼地喊了她的名字：“安玛奈特？”  
安玛奈特抬起头，露出了腐烂的双颊和鼻翼。水银从她的眼框和嘴里流了出来，她看到劳拉的脸，闪过一丝讶异。   
“你来了，我的……获选者。”她嘴唇微微张开，缓缓吐出一句英语。银色的涎水从中渗出，沿着唇上的裂纹滴落在地板上。“救救我。”她的双瞳闪亮，似是噙满泪水。  
“我很感谢你把我从水银蒸气里救出来。但是，我不是你的获选者，公主殿下。”劳拉叉着双臂，想起安玛奈特要将她作为赛特的容器，一阵厌恶涌上心头。她冷冷地回应：“请叫我劳拉。”  
“我的获选者……劳拉。”安玛奈特哀求道，“我疼……”  
“不要再惺惺作态了安玛奈特！我只是来问你一个问题。”劳拉回忆起那些糜丽的幻觉，耳朵微微发烫，问道。“为什么是我？”  
安玛奈特沉默了一会儿，诡异的两对眼眸盯着她。她突然咯咯笑了，回答道：“因为，你和我一样。”  
“我和你没有半点相似之处。”劳拉盯着那半腐烂的脸，斟酌了许久终究还是没有说出怪物这个词。  
“我猜，你想说我是怪物吧。”安玛奈特依然挂着和煦的笑容“难道你不是怪物吗，劳拉？”  
“我……”  
“难道你的刀子插进索拉瑞教徒和圣三一佣兵的脖子，暖暖的鲜血溅到你脸上的时候，心中没有一丝丝快感吗？”安玛奈特温柔地陈述着  
“你怎么知道……见鬼，滚出我的脑袋！”劳拉心里腾起一团被人窥视隐私的怒火，“你怎么可能理解我当时的处境？”  
“我想要了解你，劳拉。”安玛奈特的话语就像一把锋利的小刀割开劳拉的头盖骨，搅动着她的大脑。“那么，那场大洪水呢？”  
“那是我的错。”劳拉突然泄了气，但很快又提高了音量：“我只是为了阻止圣三一。”  
“也许，不是你急躁了呢？也许，是你的潜意识里对人的定义产生了新的认识呢？”  
“什么意思？”  
安玛奈特像个牧师一样，谆谆善诱地回答：“你发觉你的力量凌驾于其他人之上，所以，“其他人”在你心目中便渐渐不算“人”了。”  
“我没有！”劳拉握紧拳头，高声反驳道。  
“是吗？那你……是不是感到特别的孤独呢？”安玛奈特伸出舌头，舔了舔自己干裂的嘴唇。“感到自己在这个世界上孑然一身？”  
“我有……”  
“珊姆？约拿？”安玛奈特喉咙里爆发出一阵嘶哑的笑声。“你多久没和他们见面了？多久没和他们一起了探险了？”  
“我……只是为了他们的安全。”劳拉的声音有些虚弱。  
“是啊，他们会死，而你不会。”  
劳拉勃然变色，朝她吼道：“闭嘴，安玛奈特！”  
“其实，你内心中清楚的很，他们已经跟不上你的步伐了，配不上你了。”  
“够了！”劳拉的拳头砸在防弹玻璃上，发出巨大的闷响。  
“我可以陪伴你，劳拉。陪你去群山之巅，黄泉之底。在你一个人在帐篷里瑟瑟发抖的时候，我可以温暖你。你也想要我的，对吧？” 安玛奈特依然笑意盈盈地看着她，低低呢喃了一句：“‘你真好，安玛奈特。’”  
劳拉脸色通红，喘着粗气，扭头对亨利博士说道“我听够了。”  
“你逃不掉的，获选者。你逃不——。”安玛奈特的声音随着屏蔽的打开戛然而止，劳拉只能看到她在牢房里狂笑着，束缚着她的链条和管线随着她颤抖着。

现在劳拉感觉亨利和哈尔西正用警惕的眼光审视着她。哈尔西博士一声咳嗽打破了令人窒息的沉默。“至少她说话了，是个好开端不是吗？”  
“是啊。”亨利博士礼貌地微笑着。“克劳馥小姐确实令人惊讶。”  
“我可以回家了吗，既然你们已经抓住了她。”  
“抱歉，克劳馥小姐。恐怕您还需要观察几天，我很担忧和安玛奈特的精神联系会对您的健康产生不利影响”。亨利博士在精神联系这个词上加重了语气。  
“好吧。”劳拉无奈地说。  
“感谢您的合作，克劳馥小姐。”  
——————————————  
哈尔西和劳拉沉默地走过长长的走廊，来到她的病房前。  
“劳拉，恐怕我需要问你几个问题。”哈尔西推了下眼镜，打开了她一直抱着的文件夹，拿出一根原子笔。  
“问吧。”劳拉重重地坐到床上。  
“如果你不想……”  
“我知道你们怀疑我，我知道你们想问我什么时候有这种精神联系的。”劳拉打断了她的问话。  
“好吧，劳拉，请不要生气，我只是有些担心。”哈尔西稍稍有些难堪。  
“我理解。感谢你们没把我切片。”劳拉挤出笑容，违心地开了个玩笑。“我在第一次看见那具棺材的时候，应该就有这种所谓的精神联系了。”  
“你为什么不说，劳拉？我们可以帮你的！”哈尔西露出惊讶的表情。  
“我以为那只是幻觉！你懂的，在幽闭空间里……”劳拉顿了顿。“直到你被控制的时候。”  
哈尔西眼神闪烁了几下，良久才出声“那这种联系是……画面还是什么？”  
“就像你在一个第一人称的游戏一样，珍妮。”  
“抱歉，劳拉，我得让你回忆起这些可怕的经历。方便我问具体的内容是什么吗？”  
“第一个场景是我处在一片沙漠中，她在呼唤我。”劳拉顿了顿。“还有她获得赛特之力的过程，以及……容器的含义。”  
“含义？”  
“赛特将借助一个肉体来到这个世界上。”劳拉平静地说。  
“这个仪式……是不是用这把匕首？”哈尔西掏出一张手稿的复印件，上面画着一把眼熟的奇怪匕首。  
“你们怎么会知道这把匕首的？”劳拉吃了一惊。  
“这匕首被十字军从埃及带回了英国，现在，”哈尔西得意的笑容一闪而过，“就收容在博见部里。”  
“所以，我猜你们也知道实情喽？”劳拉撅起嘴。  
“是的，手稿上记录了从埃及人那听到的故事。不过我们一直以为这只仅仅是个故事而已。”  
“直到你们委托我找到绝罚之地。”  
“是的。博见部要消除一切威胁。” 

“真不把我切片啊？”劳拉嚼着面包，含糊地说道。  
“当然，你把我们想成什么了啦”哈尔西举着一个精致的骨瓷茶杯，笑着回答。“安玛奈特在收容之中，只要你没有什么后遗症，过两天就能回家了。”  
“希望如此”。劳拉又抓起一片面包，往上抹了大块大块的果酱  
“我该让你休息了，你也累坏了吧。有什么需要可以按床边的按钮，也可以打我电话。”哈尔西起身准备离开，突然想起什么，伸出两根手指叩了叩旁边的柜子，“还有你那些装备和外套都已经消毒好了，放在这里面。晚安，劳拉。”  
“晚安，珍妮。”  
劳拉的背靠着大大的枕头，坐在床上喝着尚有余温的红茶。窗外钢铁和玻璃构成的高大建筑灯火明灭，微冷的晚风窜了进来，鼓动着窗帘。她打开手机，看着相册里一张张笑脸，想着安玛奈特对她说的话。  
“也许我注定孤独终老了吧。”她仰头瘫倒在床上，出神地望着她的纤长的手指伸展，然后蜷缩成一个拳头，手背上的青筋暴出。  
“救救我，劳拉。”  
“疼。”  
安玛奈特捂着腹部的痛苦面容模糊变幻，渐渐与回忆中珊姆苍白的脸融合到了一起。  
劳拉猛地拍了拍脑袋，赶走了这不切实际的幻想。  
“你感到孤独吧？”  
“我可以陪你。”  
安玛奈特细碎的温柔耳语却阴魂不散，在她耳边徘徊。她在一瞬间似乎看到床边的椅子上，那个英姿飒爽的身影翘着她修长而健美的腿坐在那儿，带着一副玩味的笑容看着她。  
劳拉从床上弹了起来，背后全是冷汗。屋子里空空如也，只有她一个人粗重的呼吸声。  
“怎么回事，她不是被收容了吗，为什么我还是，还是在想她。”劳拉摸了摸额头，准备去洗手间用冷水冲下脸。  
她扶着洗手池的光滑的台沿，端详着镜子里的自己，小麦色的脸因为休息不足而缺少血色，曾经神采四溢的褐色眼睛周围是深深的黑眼圈，两个眼袋耷拉着，让她显得格外憔悴。  
“唉”劳拉叹了口气，梳理着和安玛奈特交手的种种。  
“不对劲。”劳拉突然福至心灵。既然安玛奈特还有余力打穿钢板救她出去，那怎么会被博见部轻松擒住呢？  
“糟了，莫非……她是故意的？”她心里一惊。堡垒总是从内部被攻破的，安玛奈特难道抱着这样的想法，假装被抓，伺机夺取那把匕首？  
劳拉掏出手机，按下了哈尔西博士的号码。话筒中只传来久久未接的嘟嘟声。“快接快接！”她攥着手机，随着令人烦躁的嘟嘟声在房间里转了几圈，下定决心打开了衣柜。她插满弹夹和手雷的战术背心和那件黑色尼龙连体服叠的整整齐齐放在那里。  
突然，劳拉听到了尖锐的警报声在走廊上响起，而后是一阵密集的枪声，她急忙换好衣服，把门偷偷打开了一条小缝，往外窥视，闪烁的红色灯光下，身着白大褂的医生和护士们忙转移着病人，两名士兵举着枪茫然着警戒着四周。劳拉打开门，举着双手大大方方地走了出去。  
卫兵见她走来，大声对她喊道“克劳馥女士！请听从我们统一……”一声沉闷的枪声响起，那名卫兵的额头突然爆开一朵血肉之花，他睁大眼睛，带着一副不可思议的表情，重重倒在地上。“我艹！”劳拉吓了一跳，下意识就朝那个枪口冒烟，两眼失神的卫兵猛冲过去，用肩膀重重一顶，将他撞飞到走廊的墙上，手上的突击步枪掉在了地上  
她迅速捡起掉落的枪械，朝那些瑟瑟发抖的医护人员吼道；“詹妮弗·哈尔西博士的办公室在哪？”  
“哈尔西博士，她，她的办公室在b513”一个老年医生颤颤巍巍站起来回答。  
“怎么走？”  
“出了医疗扇区往右有，有电梯。”  
“谢谢！”劳拉丢下一句话，风驰电掣地跑出了医疗区。


	3. 劫余

到处都在激烈的交火，惨叫和枪声交织在巴洛克风格的回廊之中。劳拉蹲伏在雕像、展柜投下的阴影里，在火光的间隙窜到下一抹阴影中。“妈的，博见部的人都疯了吗。”她从一旁的尸体上夺来一把血迹斑斑、挂着榴弹发射器的步枪，检查了下弹药，“愿上帝保佑你安息。”她在胸前划了个十字，看见电梯门就在前方。三个卫兵用倒下的柜子搭了个简单的掩体，守着电梯口。  
“该死”。劳拉盘算着如何突破他们的防守，一阵急促的震动从她的裤子口袋里传来。  
“谁这个时候打电话！”劳拉恼怒地掏出手机，屏幕上显示的是哈尔西博士的名字。  
“喂珍妮？”劳拉压低声音问道。  
“劳拉！天哪感谢上帝！你还……你没被控制吧？”  
“我觉得没有。听着，珍妮，你在哪？”  
“我，我在办公室里，外面到处是枪声！”  
“珍妮，冷静，冷静，我现在去找你，躲好，待在原地。”劳拉尽量耐心地安抚着她，一边摸出了颗闪光弹，藏在背后，观察了一会三个卫兵的动作，然后从阴影中缓步走出，厉声喝道：“举起手来！”  
“天哪，克劳馥小姐！”一个士兵吓了一跳“放下枪，我们没疯。”  
“帮我按下电梯，谢谢。”劳拉稍稍松了口气，但还是紧紧攥着闪光弹和手枪。  
电梯发出隆隆的噪音，显示屏上的数字一点点接近她所在的楼层。劳拉举着手枪，盯着三名士兵的一举一动。“叮”，电梯门打开，她闪身进入，按下了b5号按钮。  
电梯舒缓的音乐结束，门再次打开。守在门口的卫兵看到一颗闪光弹骨碌碌地在地上滚了几圈，一阵炫目的白光将他们笼罩。  
“呃啊！”随着几声惨叫，劳拉从检修口跳下，低着身体，眼镜蛇一般滑过几名捂着眼睛哀嚎的士兵，用手刀狠狠砍到他们的后脑勺上，然后飞奔向詹妮弗的办公室。  
劳拉站在在那扇布满弹痕的铁门前，拨通了哈尔西博士的电话。“珍妮，我在你门口了。”  
“稍等，我开个门。”  
厚厚的铁门刷的一声向一边的墙体缩了进去，露出了詹妮弗·哈尔西博士堆满书籍和文物的办公室一角。劳拉踏了进去，瞧见哈尔西博士坐在地上，一条腿上还包裹着绷带。一块块血迹和带血的纱布散落在地板上。“珍妮，这是怎么了？”  
“被流弹打中了而已，暂时死不了。”詹妮弗抬起苍白的脸，平日梳的整整齐齐的金发破布条似地垂到肩上。她无力地哼哼几声。“你是要找那柄匕首吧？”  
“是的，它在哪？”  
“在三层楼下的不明物品收藏库里，编码1653”，她低下头，费力地从脖子上解下一块吊牌。“你需要这块令牌。还有，我的声纹。”  
劳拉掏出手机，准备录音。  
“in principio creavit Deus caelum et terram”哈尔西博士似是鼓足力气，一个词一个词地清晰念道。“全靠你了，劳拉。”她看着自己染血的绷带，叹了口气。  
劳拉握了握她的手：“交给我吧。”  
“你拿到之后，立即开我的车，走的越远越好。”她手心里握着一把车钥匙，交给劳拉。  
劳拉点点头，“保重，珍妮。”她拍拍哈尔西博士的肩膀，然后扭头向外跑去。  
大门洞开。劳拉举着枪，疑惑地迈过门环。一排排玻璃打造的柜子在灯光下闪耀着光芒，像树篱一样将宽敞的大厅割成一条条小路。她收敛着脚步，踮起脚尖偷偷摸摸地在柜子间穿梭着。  
“100,300,500……”她心中数着数字，很快来到了1600这个序列号前，却惊奇的发现一个熟悉的背影正从一个柜子中拿出一柄黑乎乎的匕首。  
“亨利博士？”劳拉询问道，一边走上前去“还好你……”。  
那个身影愣住了一会，缓缓转过身来。一股刺鼻的硫磺气味扑面而来。劳拉立刻止住脚步，举起了枪。  
“啊，劳拉。”亨利博士低沉沙哑的声音在大厅里回荡着。他的脸呈现出死气沉沉的灰白色，深色的血管如同一大束纠缠着的蚯蚓，在他的皮肤下蠕动。一双猩红的双眼盯着劳拉。“亨利·杰科，他不在。”他咧开嘴，露出带着血丝的黄色犬齿。  
劳拉的脑子飞快运转着，从最深远的童年记忆中，唤起了这个名字，“化身博士！”她毫不犹豫，对准亨利博士扣下了下挂榴弹的扳机，然后闪到柜子后。  
爆炸声夹杂着玻璃的破碎声传来，劳拉探出头，看到亨利博士垂着头倒在墙角，白色衬衫被烧了个精光，露出大片炭黑的皮肤，那把匕首就躺在旁边的地板上。劳拉绕了过去，捡起匕首，瞥了眼昏迷的亨利博士。“现代武器真是好用。”她在心里偷偷说。  
劳拉踩着满地的玻璃渣奔跑着，脚下的靴子发出令人牙酸的响声，冲出了保管库。在远端的走廊里，一个耳熟的声音飘了过来。  
“获选者，我没有看错你哦。”  
劳拉头也不回，拼命往电梯口跑出。身后传来了赤足踏着地板上的啪啪声。  
“你在躲着我吗？多令我伤心啊。”绵绵的声音伴着安玛奈特风一般地越过整条走廊，劳拉正拼命按着关闭电梯门的按钮，她从没觉得电梯门合上的速度是如此缓慢，安玛奈特缠着布条的手几乎就要探进两扇门的缝隙之中了，她将枪口对准缝隙，瞬间打空了一个弹匣，将那双手打成几段。  
嘭的一声轻响，电梯门合上了。外面安玛奈特恼怒的吼叫，随着悦耳音乐的响起，渐渐听不见了。“现在，下一步。”劳拉靠着电梯的栏杆，舒了口气。  
随着电梯停下，她立刻冲了出去，按下车钥匙的解锁键，远处，一辆小巧的Cooper闪了闪车灯。  
“居然是这种车！”劳拉懊恼了一瞬间，拉开车门，发动了汽车，朝车库外驶去。后视镜里，安玛奈特苍白的身影从灯光下浮现出来。  
“见鬼了！”劳拉用力踩下油门，冲向那片小小的光亮。收费杆子被干脆地撞断了，断口擦在车子的蒙皮上，发出刺耳的刮擦声。  
“对不起对不起珍妮！”劳拉口中念叨着，把着方向盘，躲闪着清晨道路上不多的汽车和行人，全速向远方开去。  
安玛奈特站在车库门口，迎着冰凉的晨雾，深深吸了口气，然后闭上眼睛念了一段无人可解的咒语。沥青浇筑的路面颤抖着，裂开了一条条深深的伤口，许多根泛黄的骨头从中窜了出来，围绕着她飞舞着，慢慢地组成了一匹巨大的骨马。她摸了摸那由十几个人类颅骨组成的畸形马头，灵巧的一跃跨上马背，挥了挥裹尸布做成的缰绳，骨马迈开巨大的步伐，朝着劳拉逃窜的方向追去。  
劳拉不停地啪啪地打着方向盘上的喇叭键，闯了不知多少个红灯，逆行了多少次，一口气冲到郊区的高速路上。她瞟了眼后视镜，在翻涌的积雨云下，一道巨大的白色身影若隐若现，隆隆的马蹄声响起。  
“可恶！”劳拉一脚把油门踩到底，窗外隔离栏的灌木飞速往后倒退，但是那马蹄声依然渐渐逼近，一下一下踩在她心上。  
“你逃不掉的，获选者。”劳拉听见催命的笑声从后方不远处传来，然后车顶棚上传来一个重物落下的声音。劳拉拔出手枪，顶着车顶连开数枪，几缕晨光从弹孔中泄了进来。安玛奈特死白的身影突然出现在车门边。  
“挣扎……毫无必要。”随着急促的金属扭曲声，安玛奈特轻松掀掉了整个车门，随手将它抛了出去，然后一把抓住劳拉的脖子，将她拉出了已然失控的小车。她双腿轻轻一蹬，越过了整个车道，稳稳落在骨马背上。“我们找个私密的地方，好吗？”她调笑着，调转马头，跃下高架桥，朝着远处的小山丘奔去。  
劳拉被颠的头晕眼花，忽然又被重重扔到了潮湿的草地里。一颗老枫树盖住了她头顶上一大片阴沉的天空，时不时落下几片鲜红的枫叶。安玛奈特动动手指，泥土里伸出几只骨爪，牢牢制住了劳拉的四肢。  
她蹲下来，摸索着劳拉的身体。“终于。”安玛奈特从她身上掏出那把黑色的匕首，那颗如同燃烧着的红宝石照亮了她的重眸。她跨在劳拉的腰上，轻柔地抚摸她的脸，劳拉用力晃动脑袋抗拒着，“不要碰我！”  
“嘘~”安玛奈特把手指放到她嘴唇上。“不会疼的。”  
劳拉盯着安玛奈特高高举起匕首，忽然眉头一锁。像是被什么东西刺中似的，她张开嘴，倒抽一口气，然后猛地咬紧牙关，一条条青筋从额头和脖子上冒了出来。但她还是用颤抖的双手紧紧握住匕首，缓缓朝劳拉落下。  
劳拉扭动着身体，却惊讶地望着那把匕首并没有刺向她，而是缓缓插入安玛奈特的腹部，黑色的污血化作一团雾。从小小的创口从涌出，然后缠绕在匕首的古怪锋刃上。不知哪儿来的力气，劳拉怒吼一声奋力挣脱，骨爪碎成几块，抓的她手腕鲜血淋漓，她一把握住安玛奈特的手，使尽全力将匕首拔出，将它扔到一边。安玛奈特身体一软，向劳拉倒来。  
“你怎么了？安玛奈特？”劳拉被压在地上，晃着安玛奈特的肩膀。  
安玛奈特撑开眼睑，眨了几下眼睛。“我……获选者？”  
“你怎么自杀呢？”劳拉满脸疑惑。  
“赛特，赛特的意志控制了我。”她微微蜷缩，趴在劳拉的胸口喘了好久。“祂想要我体内的力量。”  
“为什么？”劳拉犹豫了下“你不是祂的，呃，同伙吗”  
“祂现在……没有神力了，不能通过你降临。”安玛奈特无力地回答。  
劳拉刚想摸摸安玛奈特的头发，余光瞥见被抛在远处的匕首漂浮了起来。“安玛奈特！那匕首！”她伸出手指着，焦急地提醒着安玛奈特。  
安玛奈特扭过头，匕首中已经渗出了一缕缕黑雾，凝成了一个模模糊糊的人形。  
“赛特。”安玛奈特摇摇晃晃地站了了起来。  
那黑影膨胀了几分，隐约有了骷髅的外形。一双如燃烧着的煤块似的红眼睛在黑雾中闪着贪婪的光芒。  
“你不会以为我会完全相信你吧。”安玛奈特冷哼一声，用指甲划开了手腕的血管，粘稠的黑血如石油般流入脚下的土地，她沾满血液的手指往地上一按。金色的锁链从空气中飞射而出，紧紧缠住了那黑影。  
黑影愤怒的咆哮着，黑雾往内一缩，然后猛地膨胀开来，将锁链崩的紧紧的。安玛奈特的胸脯剧烈地起伏着，一双手掌蜷成爪形，费劲地想要握在一起，似乎想要捏爆掌间的空气。一颗黑乎乎的圆形玩意从她身边飞出，落到黑影跟前，接着是一声沉闷的爆炸，一团银花花的液体爆开，浇在黑影身上，激起丝丝烟气。赛特痛苦地嘶吼着，无肉的双手在脸上乱抓，缠着祂的锁链又勒紧了些。又是一枚水银手雷从劳拉手中抛出，炸在赛特身上。黑雾挣扎着，在锁链的束缚下变得越来越小，最后，一声针扎般的尖啸掠过劳拉的脑海，黑影嘭的化作虚无。  
匕首从雾中落到地上，柄上的红宝石完全失去了光彩，如同燃尽的煤块。一阵风吹过，劳拉头顶的枫树发出沙沙的声响，几片火红的叶子落下。那匕首随之化作粉末，如烟般消散在潮湿的空气中。  
“所以，结束了吗？”劳拉一屁股坐在地上，靠在了树干上。  
“大概吧。”安玛奈特也筋疲力尽地坐到劳拉身边。  
“你的手，没事吧”劳拉看到她的手依然缓缓流着血。  
“没事，一会就好。”安玛奈特拉着一截脏兮兮的布，简单缠了几圈。  
“你这样会感染……算了，我在说什么呢。”劳拉扬起头，看着红叶缝隙里一丝丝灰色的天空。  
一阵低沉的嗡嗡声传入劳拉的耳朵，接着，云层中出现一道细微的火光。  
“导弹！”劳拉惊呼一声。  
安玛奈特迷惑地看了她一眼，显然一下不明白“导弹”是什么东西，不过很快她就反应过来，天空中发红的小小黑影显然不是什么礼物。她颤颤巍巍的站直了身子，舒展开双臂。  
泥地迸裂开来，黑色的粉末如蝗群般飞射入天空，凝成一块深色的幕布，安玛奈特闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，无声地将嘴拉开一个不可思议的幅度，一张愤怒的巨脸浮现在幕布上。震耳欲聋的爆炸声传来，隐隐的火光在其中左突右闪，沙土做的巨脸像是被重重打了一拳，无数的土块从天空中洒落，落在劳拉和安玛奈特周围。  
安玛奈特周身的骨头像是突然被抽走，双手垂落，倒向一边，劳拉低着头立刻将那具软绵绵的身体接住。“不会死了吧”劳拉脑海里突然冒出这个可怕的念头。还好，她的胸脯依然均匀规律地起伏着。  
“我该拿你怎么办啊，安玛奈特。”她想。

“指挥官，导弹攻击失败，无人机损失。是否继续派遣。”  
“停止攻击。既然神力波动消失，没必要浪费我们所剩不多的资产了。”哈尔西博士的声音传来。  
“……是。”  
“一堆烂事。”哈尔西叹了口气，看着因为电力不足而昏暗无比的指挥中心，尽量不去听走廊上伤员的惨叫。“希望你能拴好她，劳拉。”

安玛奈特回到了她小时候。她正发着高烧，躺在一张柔软的床上。一个模模糊糊的女性身影坐在她的床边。  
“母亲……”安玛奈特张开烧的冒烟的喉咙，呼唤着她，两行眼泪从脸上滚落。  
“渴了吧，安玛奈特？”冰镇过的蜂蜜水冲过她的舌头，一点点流进喉咙里。“怎么哭了，傻孩子。”一双温暖柔软的手捧着她的脸，抚去她的泪痕。  
“妈妈……”安玛奈特想要伸出手抱抱她，她挣扎着，可是提不起一点力气。  
“不要着急，妈妈在这。”母亲弯着腰，脸凑近她，想要亲吻她的额头。  
安玛奈特睁开沉重的双眼，却只看到她的获选者那张年轻倔强的脸。  
“啊！”她尖叫一声，从梦里醒来。她确确实实躺在一张柔软的小床上，梦中粗大笔直的石柱和四壁色彩艳丽的壁画如潮水般退去，露出了四周寒酸的陈设。裸露在外的红砖和涂抹不匀的灰白色油漆支撑起了整个房间，或大或小的地图和手稿杂乱地钉在其中一面墙上，在开了小缝隙的窗户涌进来的风中乱动，一扇发着白光的门后传来了哗哗的水声。  
安玛奈特嘲笑着自己的软弱。用魔法构筑的不朽躯体根本就不会生病——现在她已经不是只能在母亲的臂弯里寻得一丝温暖的那位可悲而软弱的小公主，她身体内的器官仍然在假装运转着，就像她还是人一样，只有自己知道，她现在是一个披着人皮的扭曲造物，卡在破烂不堪的人类肉体和永恒璀璨的神性之间。安玛奈特知道自己应该立刻起床，离开这个昏暗的房间，躲藏到没人知道的地方去，恢复自己的力量之后再夺回自己对这个世界的统治权。但是她好像被软乎乎的床垫和温暖的被子给吸住了，半根脚趾也不想挪动。她就这么躺着，看着屋子里歪歪扭扭的柜子上摆满了的厚书，一条毫无装饰的木头椅子上胡乱搭着的连体服和背心，和一旁桌子上放着的玻璃杯里喝了一半的水以及好几大袋不明物体，却没注意到水声停了。  
那扇门发出了吱嘎的响声，打破了安玛奈特昏昏然的走神之旅。一个披着湿漉漉头发，套着白色毛茸茸袍子的身影踮着脚地走了出来。她静悄悄地走到了床边，看到安玛奈特的眼睛正盯着她。  
“哦，安玛奈特，你醒了。”她身体明显颤了一下，然后用冷淡的语调说。  
“获选者，这是哪？”安玛奈特低声问道。  
“这是我的安全屋。还有，叫我劳拉。”劳拉微微歪了歪脖子。  
“劳拉。”安玛奈特没理由地感到一点心虚，把被子往上拉了拉，盖住了她的大半张布满符咒的脸。  
劳拉站在她床边，挡住了窗外的反射进来的灯光，暗影糊住了她的面容。“感觉如何？”  
“还好。”安玛奈特细如蚊蚋的声音透过被子传了出来，她握了握拳头，力量正在缓缓恢复。  
“那就好。”劳拉转过头解开那些半透明的袋子，在袋子里摸索了几下，拿出一个沉甸甸的大纸盒，甩到床头柜上。“吃吧。”  
安玛奈特坐了起来打开纸盒，里面放着两个圆形的面包夹着一块肉饼和蔬菜。她的手尴尬地停在盒子上，犹豫了一会，拿起一片面包。旁边似乎传来噗的一声。  
安玛奈特看向劳拉，她依然绷着一副冷脸，从塑料袋里掏出另一个盒子，拿起里面的汉堡一口咬下。  
安玛奈特小心地拿起汉堡，学着劳拉的样子，连着面包和里面夹着的肉和蔬菜咬了一小口，星星点点的牛肉和番茄汁液飞溅到唇上。她不由自主地伸出舌尖舔了舔，然后继续品尝着这个古怪的混合物。她已经几千年没有吃过真正的食物了，嘴中的味道让她想起洋葱烤牛肉的香味，正午的阳光透过石柱回廊，洒在侍女的白色裙子上，她们一遍遍地往牛肉的表面抹上油，酸酸的浆果酱盛在金色的碟子里，她和母亲在椰枣树的阴影下倚在榻上，看着清澈的渠水哗哗地流向远方。  
劳拉翻弄塑料袋的嘈杂声将她拉回现实，她掏出一个透明的杯子，里面黑色的液体晃荡着，散发着热气。  
“这……又是什么。”她狐疑地望着不明的黑色液体。“不会是什么毒药吧。”  
“我没必要下毒。”劳拉揭开盖子，然后把杯子塞给她。安玛奈特像只小猫般，小小嘬了一口。稍稍滑腻的甜蜜味道包围了她的舌头，带着一星点回味悠长的苦味。她舒服地嘘了一口气。  
“巧克力，新大陆来的。”  
安玛奈特忍着好奇，默默地啃完了汉堡，喝完了热巧克力，忍着摸自己肚子的不雅冲动，端坐在床头。  
“吃饱了吗。”劳拉问。  
“嗯，谢谢。”  
“休息一下，然后去洗个澡。”  
安玛奈特尴尬地看了眼自己身上，果然沾着许许多多的黑色的泥点和污渍，床单和被子上也有不少的污点。“我现在去。”她掀开了被子，露出了绑着布条的窈窕身体。  
“我带你去浴室。”劳拉站起来，带着安玛奈特来到她出来的那个房间。换气扇嗡嗡转着，不过还是雾气蒙蒙的。她拿起一个花洒，对着安玛奈特讲解道“这是花洒，洗澡水就从这里出来。”她把花洒头对准地面，指了指一个手柄，“扳开这个东西，就会来水了。”劳拉扳开手柄，一股水喷了出来，蒸腾的热气喷到安玛奈特脸上。“往左是冷水，右是热水，你自己调。”  
安玛奈特点点头，有些无措地接过花洒头。  
“哦，对了”劳拉指了指一个金属篮里的两个罐子。“洗发水，沐浴液。”她按下喷头，白色的乳液滴到手心，然后抹到手臂上搓出了香气浓郁的泡沫。“多挤一些。”   
在交待了浴巾浴袍放哪儿之后，劳拉挥了挥手，踱到浴室外，安玛奈特眼睁睁地看着她的脸渐渐消失在越来越小的门缝之后。  
劳拉坐在沙发上，旋转着手里的老式手机，打开了电视浏览新闻。  
“获选……劳拉。”安玛奈特探出头，小声问道。  
“怎么了。”劳拉扭过头，看到安玛奈特缩在门后，身上的绷带扯散了一些，露出小半截雪白的胸口。  
“我……解不开。”安玛奈特苍白的脸上好像也上一些血色。“糊住了。”  
“呃……好吧我帮你。”劳拉犹豫了一会，从背心里翻出一把匕首，走进了浴室。安玛奈特抱着双臂，站在地板上，背对着她一动不动。  
“不要乱动。”劳拉扶着安玛奈特的腰，拿着一柄匕首小心地磨开她背上缠的严严实实的布条。千年来浸透着树脂和尘土的亚麻布条在锋刃下一点一点被割开缺口，然后猝然散落，甩在安玛奈特丰满的臀部上。白石膏一样的背在浴室的灯光下闪着温润的光泽。  
劳拉觉得浴室似乎热了起来，鬼使神差地用手指拂过公主光滑的背沟。  
安玛奈特畏缩了一下。劳拉温热的呼吸喷在她毫无遮掩的脖子上，让她一下子夹紧了双腿。“接下来我可以自己做，谢谢！”她的音调里带着一丝慌乱，迅速转过身来，牢牢护住胸前的布条。劳拉见状，连忙跑出浴室，重重带上了门，她的脸部松弛了下来，疲惫地把自己甩在沙发上。  
安玛奈特穿着同款浴袍，打开了缺乏润滑的门。“许多人声称在今晨看到了一匹白骨马……”一个女声闯入她的耳朵。劳拉靠在沙发的一角，很不雅观地一只脚踏在坐垫上，另一条腿随意耷拉着，似乎在专心致志地看着播放着音画的长方块，“嗨，劳拉。”她拘谨地站在沙发边，小声打了个招呼。  
“坐吧，公主殿下。”劳拉拍了拍身边的破旧坐垫。并没有看她。  
安玛奈特扯住浴袍的下摆，轻轻坐了上去，双腿并得拢拢的，手掌叠在膝盖上，活像阿布辛贝神庙门口的雕像。她头微微扭向一边，尽量不去看劳拉的侧脸，但还是偷偷用余光不时瞄了瞄她。劳拉旁若无人地调换着频道，五彩斑斓的亮光在她紧绷的脸上跃动着。  
过了一会儿，劳拉关掉了电视。房间里只能听到压抑的呼吸声。一堵厚厚的帷幕隔绝了坐在一起的两人。  
“安玛奈特。”突然，劳拉缺乏感情的声音传来，如同一把刀子割开了这道帷幕。  
安玛奈特慢慢转过头，对上了劳拉闪亮的棕色眼睛。  
“你现在又在玩什么把戏，安玛奈特？”劳拉盯着她，质问道，“现在，又在扮演小绵羊了？”  
“我没有。”那个脆弱的小女孩被劳拉的呵斥吓退了，些许帝国公主的气度重新回到了她的身上，安玛奈特仰起头，尝试直视着劳拉的目光，“我暴露了我最软弱的一面给你，是因为我信任你。”  
劳拉冷笑一声，“信任？信任就是要往我肚子上捅一刀，变成邪神的容器吗？”  
“我想赐予你不朽，劳拉。”安玛奈特恳切地说。  
“所以，就不管我的意识被赛特磨灭了？”  
“当然不是，你知道我可以制住赛特的。”她声音低了下去，想起自己被匕首控制的一幕。  
“你自己差点就被赛特弄死了，安玛奈特！”她的获选者果然掏出了这件事来回击她。  
“那是意外……”那个做了错事低着头的小女孩又回到了她身上。“对不起。”  
劳拉挑了挑眉毛，“好吧，你为什么想让我不朽。”  
安玛奈特嘴唇嗫嚅着，沉默了许久。  
“我想让你永远陪我。”说出这句话让她两颊发烫。她的心砰砰乱跳，低着头紧张等待着对面的女孩给出回应。  
“你真是个，自私，自大又自恋的阴谋家。”一盆冰水浇到她头上，接着她的手就被另一双温暖的手握住了，暖意一路涌到她的天灵盖上。  
“好啦，公主殿下，希望你不是又在骗我。”她第一次看到劳拉对她展开了笑颜，脸颊上露出两个小小的酒窝。


End file.
